


Full Frontal Introductions

by sarcastic_fina



Series: Winchullivane [1]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois meets Chloe's new bedmate… and manages to avoid a gun with snarky willpower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Frontal Introductions

When Lois Lane met Dean Winchester, she was intrigued.

Rushing into her cousin's bedroom with a bucket load of gossip and an intense desire to jump on Chloe's bed until she was shoved off onto the floor, followed by the both of them laughing it off and trading girl talk over steaming coffee, she accepted that she probably wasn't the most  _normal_ of women. Giddy like a teenager with a crush, she burst through the door, inhaled a deep breath to give a shout of 'wake up and listen to what I have to say,' only to be shocked into utter silence. At the noise she'd no doubt made, she'd woken her cousin's bed partner; someone she hadn't even known was there in the first place.

With a shiny silver gun pointed at her and a suspicious but deliciously handsome naked man staring her down, Lois cocked her head to one side and blinked. "Nice equipment, Stranger," she greeted.

He glanced down momentarily, noticing quickly that she meant his obvious nakedness and not the hardware in his hand. He smirked cockily, "You're welcome. Now who are you? And don't play games, sweetheart. I get trigger happy when I'm bored."

"Yeah, well, try and keep up, Tarzan. Me, Lois,  _cousin_. You, strange man with gun pointed at girlfriend's favorite person." She shook her head for emphasis. "Not good."

He pursed his lips. "Christo."

"Bless you," she muttered, eyeing him up and down once more.  _Seriously_ , the guy was tanned  _everywhere_. And boy did her cousin luck out because he was built  _and_ beautiful, except not in that overly goes-to-the-gym-every-day-to-look-this-good way. She bit her lip. Hm, if Chloe hadn't already snatched him up, she'd be working the Lo-Mojo for a taste of that.

"Hey," he called out, snapping his fingers to get her attention back on his face. He cocked a brow. "You always burst into her bedroom on sugar highs or is this a special occasion?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "If you're her celebration, sign me up." Directing her eyes at her still sleeping cousin, she half-smiled. "Either you exhausted her or she knows I can take you."

Arrogant, she felt the word pretty much epitomized him. "Trust me, it's option one."

Lois calculated how long it would take for her to get her glock out of her purse and then frowned. Hmm, distraction needed. "So spill the deets, Stranger. I don't know you and obviously you don't me since you still haven't lowered the gun." Her lips curled in amusement. "I'd accuse you of compensating but… I can see you're not."

He didn't blush or try to cover himself, she noticed. One point for him. If this were a Jimmy Olson type, he'd be running for the covers, duck and stutter style. Then again, he was a lot better looking than Olsen was and while he seemed to know it, and knew she wasn't exactly looking away, he wasn't using it against her. It was one thing to recognize he was hot and a total other to come on to the cousin of the sleeping bedmate next to him.

"Dean," he replied. "Now that we've exchanged names, you wanna back out of the room slowly?"

She pretended to consider that and then wrinkled her nose. "Sorry, not my style. Since Chloe hasn't mentioned you, you'll have to do the talking."

"Can I put clothes on?"

"Will you put the gun away?"

They stared at each other a long minute and then cracked grins.

"Can you guys continue this simultaneous interrogation later?" Chloe mumbled from her muffled position snuggled into her pillow.

Dean's attention was momentarily taken as he turned to look at her, his gun falling a few inches from the air as he half-smiled in her direction. Reaching out, he tucked a few stray strands of blonde hair behind her ear and then tugged on the lobe affectionately. A sweet smile curled Chloe's lips and Lois felt a small skip in her heart of awe for her. And then she returned to being the unaffected and quirky person she always was.

"You're  _welcome_ for making sure your bed buddy was legit, little cuz!"

"Because staring at his package and asking him details about our possible relationship is a new style of protection?" Chloe replied on a yawn-sigh.

"I have my techniques and you have yours," Lois argued.

Dean snorted.

"And you," Chloe said, opening one eye. "What'd I say about bringing your gun to bed?"

He frowned. "If you weren't wearing clothes at the time, then I'm not gonna remember…"

Chuckling under her breath, she shook her head. "Gun, away," she ordered. Smiling agreeably when he stuffed it in her bedside table and shuffled down to sit properly in the bed, his back against the headboard, she slid closer, tossing an arm along his waist and covering him with the sheet in the process. "Dean, meet Lois, yadda yadda yadda," she introduced, yawning once more before rubbing her face into his chest.

With a cocky nod in her direction, Lois returned it with a salute and then cut eyes toward Chloe. "And I was in the dark about this… why?"

"Long story?"

Narrowing her eyes, Lois pursed her lips. "I expect a girl's night with ice cream, awful movies and a  _lot_ of details."

Chloe smirked. "I think you got enough details in the last five minutes than I got in the first five dates."

With a grin, Lois winked at them and then turned on her heel. "I'm making coffee and I've decided  _tonight_ is when we catch up, so do your coupley thing now." Turning back, she cocked a brow at Dean. "I'm stealing her later."

"We'll see," Dean replied arrogantly.

With a chuckle, Lois closed the door and left.

So he wasn't what she expected, especially since she hadn't known her cousin was even  _dating_ , and he wasn't Chloe's usual given the gun, bod and attitude, but… She had a good feeling about him. And only one very important question to be answered.

_Does he have a brother?_


End file.
